customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BulkPrime/Hero Factory: The Next Dunamist original idea (before the final version)
okay, before i started writing my story of HF:TND, i had another concept of it which mostly focusses on only one character (Furno) sorta like the Kamen Rider series where it shows you the strugle of the main hero, heres how it would look like: Built or Born AM, Furno's house, Makuhero City, Japan POV "Onii-chan! wake up, it's time for school!" my little sister yelled while banging my door, God i always hated it when she does that. "yeah sure whatever" i yelled back, i heard her walk away from my door and i slowly got up, who am i you ask? well let me introduce myself, I'm William Furno, Senior at Makuhero City Highschool, i was one of those guys who back when i was younger i used to get picked on by bullies for being a nerd, now those days are FAR behind me, despite still wearing glasses, i lost my shyness and became more confident, and i finally had the guts to ask out the girl of my dreams, Natelie Breez. the half sister of my best friend, Mark Surge. I got myself out of bed and wore my glasses, today is the last day of school before summer, gratuation is next year. as i slowly walked out of my room i looked at the picture of me and my older, Deceased, Brother, Preston Stormer. the picture was the last picture we took together before..... the incident. i shook my head and walked out my room. after my shower, i went back to my room and put on my uniform and glasses. why do i still wear these? anyways i went out, said goodbye to my parents and walked to school, on the way i felt like something, or someone was following me, i turned my head slightly and saw a man in a coat. it was all to familiar. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk people, Rotor" i said with a smirk growing in my face, the man, Rotor, just laughed. "Impressive Hero, but will that be enough to save you?" he said, he removed his jacket, and his body emediently changes into that ugly form i always hated, i quickly dodge a blast from his meteor blaster and quickly opened a case i have in my hand. pulling out a belt and a H shaped badge. "C'mon Rotor, i don't have time for this!" i said putting on the belt. he fires another blast and quickly jumped up on a rooftop. i put the badge on the belt and yelled: "Henshin!" an armor wraped around my body and i felt like i just had an overdose of steroids. i looked down at Rotor who are holding his blades. i pulled out my Plazma Blade and slashed a blast at him, he jumped and tried to slice me, only i blocked his blades using my own. "Oh c'mon, out of all the time why now? does Von Nebula realy want me dead?" i said, He replied by saying: "Who said i was ordered by her to kill you? FROM NOW ON IT'S EVERY BOT FOR HIMSELF!". Ok, so apearently he quits The Nebula. who are The Nebula you ask? well their a terrorist orginization that ubducts people and submit them into a cyborg surgery in order for them to take over the world,their leader, Von Nebula, is actually a mean girl who used to bully me when i was in junior High School, Her name was Vannesa, the next year after that she dissapeared. no-one knows why until one day. Anyway, i kicked Rotor in the gut which throws him off balance and knocks him to the ground, i jumped from the roof, and he got up on his feet, after a few minutes of nothing but slashing and blasting i decided i've had enough. i focused all my energy on my Plazma Blade and quickly did my Energy Slash at him, Rotor turns back to normal and i handcuffed him just in case. I turned myself back to normal and put my Belt back in my case, i looked at my wristwatch an---OH MY GOD I'M LATE! AND ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!. I grabbed my bag and quickly dashed to school. AM, Class 4a Makuhero City High School POV He's at it again, and by 'He' i mean my boyfriend Furno, he's alway been late for class lately. and today is the last day! suddenly, the door burst open and Furno walked in. "SORRY I'M LATE!" He shouted, sounding tired. "William Furno, what is wrong with you?" the Teacher asked,"You used to be the type of student who is never late, now since this is your 10th tardy, i would normally have to suspend you" The whole room gasped, but the out teacher sigh and said, "But since this is the last day, i can't do that so take a seat" Furno took no hesitation and quickly sat next to my table. POV After class, Furno, Surge and Breez wen't to the cafeteria, there they sat at their usual spot. "Hey Furno, i want to ask you a question" said Breez, Furno turned to his Girlfriend and said, "What is it?" and all he got was a SMACK on the head by her book. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Furno said rubbing the back of his head, boy, Breez can hit! "Isn't it obvious, that for being late these past few days" She replied. "Well sorry, I was just doing my job!" He yelled "and the villains have been going rouge lately so i don't have much of a choice" he said. Surge then said "They've been going rouge? no wonder." the reason why Surge and Breez know who Furno realy is it's because he told them himself. "Still, thats no excuse!" Breez said. After lunch, they went bac to class, after 3 hours they all went home to begin their summer tommorow. "Well, se'ya guys!" Furno said waving his friends goodbye as he head home. POV PM Furno's House Man that was a long day, after this day were glad it's now summer. i walked in my house, passing by my little sister who is playing with her 'boyfriend', a boy named Quadal, son of the proffesor at my school. my sis told me that mom and dad are going out tonight. I went up to my room, too tired even to take a shower, i emedietly lie down my bed and slept seconds later. I woke up in a dark room, i look around i saw nothing but darkness, then i saw a figure not far from me, wait, i know who that is, could it be! '' ''"Nii-San!" i yelled, tears streaming down my eyes, i quickly ran to him, but i stopped and looked at him closely, i saw blood streaming down his mouth, i took a step back, i saw a shadow figure behind him. I woke up in the real world, my body sweating, my hearth racing, i noticed my sister and Quadal were next to my bed, they looked worried. "Onii-Chan, why were you yelling in your sleep, are you having a nightmare about Stormer-Oniichan again?" she asked, she knows about the 'Incident' that happened to our brother, the day he was murdered 2 years ago. "Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about" i told her, after that they both wen't out my room, not knowing that i was holding back tears from my eyes. Furno's House I woke up after hearing my cellphone rang, i grabbed it and answered it "Hello?" Category:Blog posts